The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased.
The decreased geometry size leads to challenges in fabricating a type of transistor device known as a laterally diffused MOS transistor (LDMOS), which is an asymmetric power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) that is designed for low on-resistance coupled with high blocking voltage ability. The high blocking voltage ability of the LDMOS transistor can be achieved through a formation of a resistive path, which serves as a voltage drop in the channel region of the LDMOS transistor. Existing technologies use lightly doped source and drain regions to define the resistive path. As such, the resistive path is very shallow, particularly as the geometry sizes continue to shrink. The shallow resistive path may not offer resistance as high as desired for the LDMOS transistor. Further, the shrinking geometry sizes present challenges for accurate alignment and overlay control in fabricating the LDMOS transistor.
Therefore, while existing methods of fabricating LDMOS transistors have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.